Animeted Ninth Doctor
"I have seen oblivion itself stretch it's hand across the depths of the Universe. It reaches out for, you Doctor." "Nice to be popular!" The Doctor from the Doctor Who Animeted is a ninth regeneration from the Eight Doctor not soon after the Last Great Time War. He regenerated shortly after his arrival on Mondas as a result of mental trauma (or in what he says, broken hearts). He is a tall, long haired, almost vagabond in appearance and a troubled young incarnation who only survived his current condition of post Time War trauma because of his relationship with his new companion, the last Mondasian human, Kera Smith as she too made the difficult choice between her world and the future of the universe. The Animeted Ninth Doctor is played by Joshua Clark Character "Thats right you do have my Tardis, so why don't you ask her who I am? Or better yet, ask her what happens to you? You see I was there when the Cybermen were created. I was there when their Empire burned in the flames of the Eye of Orbororos. But more importantly, ask her who has and will defeat you time and again?!!" '' '''The Doctor to the Cybermen of Mondas' The Ninth Doctor is a man unsure of his new place in the universe or where he fits in anymore. Out of place and time and without a home to call his own. Angry much of the time, more with himself than with anything else, he constantly struggles with his decisions and questions if there was any other way he could have stopped the Daleks at the Last Great Time War. He has a dry sense of humor and a strong sense of setting things right. Sometimes it seems he is looking for an end or a way out, but his friendship with Kera keeps him from falling into that suicidal abyss every time. He is airs a little arrogance about his own superiority, but in reality this is making up for a sense of inferiority in his ability to make the right decisions when they are called for. Habits and quirks "Some situations aren't as bad as they look.... but sometimes I have a habit of misjudging the odd element of danger." This incarnation of the Doctor has a habit of rushing in to danger with enthusiasm, sometimes even if it means his own demise. His favourite word is Ace, in reference to a previous companion who he wont reveal the fate of. He he often emotional in times of stress, but more for those around him than his own well being. He seems over eager to sacrifice himself and if not for Kera, one would assume he had a death wish. Oft times he comes across as dark a threatening, though he is tired of death, his capacity for mercy is often over stretched. Sometimes the fates he has for his enemies can be far worse than death itself. Appearance "Well that's annoying. I turned emo..." This incarnation of the Doctor is a young man in his early 30's, with black disheveled hair and brown eyes. His preffered dress is more casual than his previous outlandish dress code. He wears a long gray trench coat, a white T-shirt, brown jeans and sketchers. Occasionly he will use the "brainy specs." Category:Doctors